


Beyond Our Reach

by CanineR7A7



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: New noble team, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: A new Noble Team is formed to reclaim Reach.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Commander Texas is to report to my office immediately."_ Garrison halted at the announcement, 'what have I done this time?' He turned and made his way to the General's office. He stopped at the door and waited for the General to call him in.

"Enter." Garrison walked through the door, he saluted when he reached his superior's desk.

"At ease Texas." Garrison nodded and sat in one of the chairs, the General looked him over for a few minutes before speaking.

"What state is your equipment in?" Garrison's brow furrowed.

"I look after my armour well sir. Chaingun needs more amo but the energy sword's fine." The General nodded at this information and seemed to consider his words before speaking again.

"What would you say if I assigned you a mission right now?" The General leaned his elbows on his desk, watching the confusion that passed Garrison's features.

"Id be honoured." The Commander eventually replied.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what's brought this on?" The General sighed and turned on the screen behind him.

"What is this Commander?" Garrison's breath halted.

"Reach." No one had heard anything from Reach in a long time. As if realizing the unspoken question, the General continued.

"We've started to receive transmissions from Reach. It could be a civilian, a trap from the Covenant or..."

"The Noble Team." Garrison's voice was barely above a whisper. The General nodded.

"It's highly unlikely, but the Noble Team could have survived." Garrison's fist clenched, a sign he was thinking about something.

"What do you need me to do sir?" The General smiled, just like the original Spartans, Texas was always looking forward to his next mission.

"We're planning to reclaim Reach, but we need a team to scope out the transmission first. The others have requested that you lead the mission." That was only partially true, but what Garrison didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I don't know what to say." The General held his hand up.

"You have to assemble a team yourself, no more than five others. I'll put an order in for some ammunition for your chaingun." Garrison knew when he was being dismissed, he saluted his superior and left the office. 'Let's have a look at those files.' He strode off to the information center to choose his team.


	2. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just the rest of the team.

_Name: Carlos Silverton_

_Role: Intelligence Specialist_

 

_Name: Aaron Yates_

_Role: Assault Specialist_

 

_Name: Richard Cunnins_

_Role: Heavy-weapons specialist_

 

_Name: Benjamin Oscar_

_Role: Sniper_

 

_Name: Richard Harvey_

_Role: Second-in Command_


	3. Chapter 3

Garrison glanced over his new squadron; he’d been in charge of their training.

Carlos Silverton, a Spartan with white mark VII armour had a data-pad strapped to his hip and a standard-issue assault rifle on his back. Carlos was a curious man, but it wasn’t surprising considering his role. The Spartan nodded to Garrison when he noticed the Commander’s gaze.

Aaron Yates, a Spartan with black mark VII armour also had an assault rifle strapped to his back but he had a shotgun leaning against the wall next to him. Aaron had little respect for authority; Garrison was the only commander who Yates trusted. The soldier did a lazy salute, Garrison didn’t mind, he preferred it over the usual stiff gestures.

Richard Cunnins wore red mark VII armour with black plating over it; his minigun lay on the bench next to him. Cunnins was known to be a loose cannon, Garrison figured some field work would do him some good. The man straightened when he met Texas’ gaze.

Benjamin Oscar wore green-camo mark VII amour, his sniper-rifle was already strapped to his back. Oscar was the most loyal soldier Garrison had ever trained, he was a bit of a joker, but Texas preferred having a team member that could talk enough for two people. The soldier waved at Texas and the man chuckled before returning the gesture.

Richard Harvey walked up to the commander. Richard wore red and white hayabusa armour to match Garrison’s Black and blue set. The second-in-command had an assault rifle on his back as well as a pistol. He saluted Texas.

“The men are ready to be briefed sir.” Texas nodded and walked to the centre of the room, the other soldiers already focussing their attention on him.

“First thing’s first, I don’t want to hear any of you calling me sir, Garrison or Texas is fine.” When the five nodded, he continued.

“We all know what happened to Reach, our primary goal is to locate the cause of the strange transmissions we have been receiving. If it’s a civilian we bring them home, if it’s the Covenant we take them down.” He paused to glance at his squad; he knew what the unspoken question was.

“If, by some miracle, it’s the Noble Team, we bring them home and reward them the honour they deserve.” There were a few murmurs in agreement.

“We leave in one hour.” Garrison headed to the landing platform to wait for his squad.


	4. Chapter 4

Garrison was the first to step on Reach’s soil; there were a few rusted vehicles on the edge of the clearing. It didn’t really surprise him; the Covenant had very little need for UNSC vehicles. Harvey approached the Commander while the rest of the team scoped out the area.

“What’s the plan sir?” Texas sighed; he didn’t like being called ‘sir’ but it was a hard habit for soldiers like Harvey to kick.

“For now let’s focus on setting up camp, we’ll work on the plan for tomorrow when the others get back.” Harvey nodded and walked off to follow his Commander’s orders. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but Garrison removed his helmet and ran a gloved hand through his white hair, he didn’t know how they were going to pull this off. He sighed and made his way over to his second, working on the camp might settle his mind for a while.


End file.
